The present invention relates to an ampoule-syringe consisting substantially of a cylindrical body, preferably made of glass, divided in two compartments by a narrow neck portion.
One compartment of the invention which is closed at one end, constitutes the ampoule filled with liquid, and the other compartment forms a syringe in which a piston is inserted, and which is sealed at the open end by a movable capsule, capable of keeping an inner sterile condition. The ampoule-syringe according to the invention is characterized by a special arrangement of its parts, which makes the use thereof extremely handy and easy if compared to other known devices.
Both for practical and sanitary reasons, it is often advisable to store injection products in the form of and ampoule-syringe, namely by directly inserting a product in the container that will form the syringe This both simplifies the various injection operations by avoiding handlings that could lead to mistakes in the medicine dosage, and maintains a hygiene condition.
In the thus made ampoule-syringes the piston rod that ejects the product cannot enter the syringe completely but protrudes from the syringe to a certain extent; this causes difficulties, also due to the need of securing the rod in this position during packaging and transport. Furthermore, other problems are caused by the necessity of providing suitable needle protecting means, to be removed before use.